


Lass uns drüber reden...

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Der Kirschbaum [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Age Difference, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jason Teague mentioned, Not Beta Read, Sex Talk, We Die Like Men
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Lana hat etwas auf dem Herzen das sie klären muss.
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Lana Lang
Series: Der Kirschbaum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/549313





	Lass uns drüber reden...

**Author's Note:**

> Einen Großteil der nächsten Teile versauert auf meinem Harddrive seit... zu langer Zeit. Es wird Zeit mal etwas zu posten.

* * *

"Sex." sagte Lana ohne Vorwarnung und Jonathan hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. 

"Einfach ein wahlloses Wort in die Runde zu werfen ist nicht wirklich ein Gesprächszünder, Lana." 

Er wandte sich ab und stellte die Teller in die Spüle.

Lana nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Sie beeilte sich zu seinem Rücken zu sagen: "Wir werden früher oder später Sex haben. Sollten wir dann nicht darüber reden?" 

Das brachte ihr einen fragenden Blick von ihm ein. Jonathan drehte das Wasser auf und tat etwas Spülmittel dazu, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie ansah. 

"Ist das eines von diesen Gesprächen wo wir sicherstellen das wir auf der gleichen Wellenlänge sind?" 

"Wenn du mit Wellenlänge Sexvorlieben meinst, dann ja." 

_Ich bin eine moderne, unabhängige Frau._ Lana konnte offen und ehrlich mit ihrem zwanzig Jahre älteren Freund über Sex reden. 

Total. 

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Das Wasser rauschte und füllte die Stille. 

"So was habe ich befürchtet." Nun ja, vielleicht konnte _sie_ es. 

Lana verdrehte die Augen, doch sie war nicht genervt. Jetzt wo sie ihn eingehend musterte stellte sie fest das Jonathan nicht halb so peinlich berührt aussah wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Damit ging das Gespräch bereits besser als in ihrer Vorstellung. 

"Tu nicht so." 

"Wie genau?" Sie trat vor ihn und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften. Er zog sie nach vorne gegen seinen Körper. 

"Als seist du dieser große, sture Grummel." 

"Nein, _grummelig_ bin ich nicht. Groß und stur allerdings liegt in den Genen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lana wie voll das Becken war und griff um ihn um das Wasser auszudrehen.

"Ich weiß nur nicht recht was es da zu besprechen gibt." 

"Zum Beispiel was du... Was du _magst_." 

Da, sie hatte es gesagt. 

"Es ist Sex, was gibt es da _nicht_ zu mögen?" 

"Das ist so als würde man behaupten man möge Essen." Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Lana schüttelte den Kopf: "Was ist wenn du etwas magst das ich überhaupt nicht mag?" 

"Also hast du Angst das ich dich über's Knie lege?" Jegliche fein säuberlich auf einer Liste aufgeführte Fragen die sie hatte stellen wollen, waren ihr bei seinen Worten entfallen. 

Als sie keine Antwort gab, legte er den Kopf schräg und fragte etwas leiser: "Oder hast du Angst das ich es nicht tue?" 

Ihr Gesicht brannte. Der verdammte Kerl grinste. 

Sie wusste ganz genau was sie mochte und was nicht. Die Frage traf sie unerwartet. Aber wie konnte das sein, wo sie doch eine verdammte Liste angelegt hatte? Warum reagierte ihr Körper auf die Vorstellung mit Herzrasen und weichen Knien? 

Warum musste Jonathan _alles_ auf den Kopf stellen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte aus seiner Umarmung um statt dessen die Teller ins Spülwasser zu stellen. 

Inzwischen war sein Lächeln verschwunden. Er musterte sie. 

"Warum genau haben wir dieses Gespräch, Lana?" 

Sie begann mit dem Schrubben des Geschirrs um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sie dachte unwillkürlich an Jason. 

"Einer meiner Ex-Freunde mochte Dinge die ich nicht mochte. In sexueller Hinsicht."

"Teague. Du meinst Teague." Sie zog die Brauen zusammen und schürzte die Lippen. Ihr Seitenblick bestätigte was sie aus seiner Stimme herausgehört hatte: Er sah angespannt aus. Natürlich, so war das mit Männern wenn man über ihre Vorgänger sprach. 

Er schien einen Moment nach zu denken. Mechanisch reinigte Lana einen Teller nach dem anderen. Schließlich drehte er sie zu sich, sie wehrte sich, zeigte auf ihre Hände im Spülwasser. 

Sanft holte er ihre Hände aus dem Wasser und trocknete diese mit einem Gästehandtuch. 

"Vertraust du mir?" Noch ein letztes Mal rieb er über ihre Handinnenflächen. 

"Ja." Sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz. 

Er sah nun sehr ernst aus. Jegliche Belustigung war vergessen, als wolle er sicherstellen das sie nicht dachte dies wäre ein Scherz für ihn. 

"Ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst. Es ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen das ich etwas altmodisch bin."

Sie gab ein Lachen von sich. 

"Hin und wieder." 

"Gut. All diese Dinge tue ich um dir zu zeigen wie wichtig du mir bist, nicht weil ich nicht glaube das du sie nicht kannst oder tun willst."

"Jonathan--" Sie verstand nicht recht auf was er hinaus wollte. 

"Lana, lass mich bitte ausreden." bat er. "Ich würde sagen... Ich bin ein Gentleman." Dann hielt er kurz inne und fügte unnötigerweise hinzu: "Auch im Bett." 

Ihre, vom Spülwasser erwärmten, Hände fühlten sich schwer und heiß in seinen trockenen Handflächen an. Seine Daumen rieben ihre Handrücken. 

"Bis ich es nicht mehr sein soll." 

Ihr Mund war trocken. 

Schließlich ließ er ihre Hände los und begann die Teller abzutrocknen und weg zu räumen. 

Sie blinzelte. 

Das war alles was er dazu sagen würde? 

_Ein Gentleman... Bis er es nicht mehr sein sollte._

"Wie... Wie meinst du das?" 

Von ihr abgewandt sagte er, während er die Gläser wegstellte: "Es ist wie mit allem anderen auch. So wie..." 

Er hielt inne und griff nach dem Besteck. Es wurde getrocknet und in die Schublade geräumt. Abwesend starrte sie auf seine großen Hände. Der einfache Goldring fing das letzte Licht und spiegelte es. 

"So wie wenn ich das Vieh zusammen treibe. Manchmal muss man mit einer Kuh besonders sanft sein, weil sie ängstlich ist oder sich weh getan hat. Und dann gibt es Tage, da..." er zuckte mit einer Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Braucht sie eine starke Hand." 

Lana stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. 

_Kühe_ , dachte sie frustriert, _wirklich?_

Natürlich, nur Jonathan konnte Sex mit der Arbeit auf einer Farm vergleichen. Sie gab ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich. 

Das Geschirr war fort. Jonathan rieb die Arbeitsfläche trocken. 

"Nun habe ich aber eine Frage." Er hing das Tuch zum trocknen auf. 

"Vielleicht beantworte ich sie sogar." murmelte sie. 

"Bist du schon einmal geliebt worden?" 

Lana lachte auf und verschränkte die Arme. Was sollte denn nun diese Frage? Lana konnte ihr Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

"Du weißt ganz genau das ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Morgen an dem wir genau in dieser Küche standen und ein ähnlich unangenehmes Gespräch führten?" 

"Falls ich dich erinnern darf, du wolltest dieses Gespräch führen. Wenn es nach mir ginge würden wir längst auf der Couch sitzen und ich könnte dir zeigen was ich mag." 

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Lana verkniff sich das Lächeln über seine Überheblichkeit. Sie sollte ihn nicht noch ermutigen. Dann fügte er etwas ernster hinzu: "Und ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an diesen Morgen." 

Jegliche spielerische Flirterei war vergessen. Statt dessen standen sie sich gegenüber und waren sich sehr bewusst wer sie und wer er war und wie viel sie trennte - und verband. 

"Ich weiß das du keine Jungfrau mehr bist. Das war aber auch nicht die Frage, Lana." 

Er trat auf sie zu und seine blauen Augen musterten sie, suchten nach etwas das sie nicht verstand. In diesem Moment war sie sich seines Alters sehr bewusst. Die Falten um seine Augen schienen tiefer, genauso wie die auf seiner Wange, vorallem auf der linken Seite, wo sich immer ein Grübchen zeigte wenn er lächelte. 

Doch er lächelte jetzt nicht. Statt dessen sah er sie auf diese Weise an, die sie immer mit Mr. Kent verband. 

Sie waren so unterschiedlich, dachte sie besorgt. Lana wollte nicht mehr als die Distanz zwischen sich zu schließen um dieses Gefühl zu vergessen. 

"Natürlich." Das Wort klang selbst in ihren Ohren wie die Lüge eines Kindes und er durchschaute sie. Sie sah es an dem Zug um seinen Mund, das Amüsement das sich dort zeigte, sein Kopfschütteln. 

Obwohl er sich nicht bewegt hatte, fühlte es sich an als sei er nun näher. 

"Gut. Dann weißt du ja das es etwas vollkommen anderes ist." 

Sie konnte nichts weiter als zu nicken.

"So, ich glaube deine Sendung läuft." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet. Lana seufzte und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. 

Auf der Couch sitzend grübelte sie über ihr Gespräch nach und bekam nichts von dem mit das sich auf dem Bildschirm abspielte, statt dessen fanden ihre Augen immer wieder den Weg zu Jonathan. 

Sie wusste was sie dachte was er meinte, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Sex war nie etwas besonderes für Lana gewesen, aber das war nichts worüber sie je gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht war dies das wirkliche Gespräch das sie hätten führen sollen? 

Wenn Jonathan ihren Blick bemerkte, so sagte er nichts. Sie nahm sein Profil ein, bis sie das Gefühl hatte das sie es mit geschlossenen Augen sehen konnte. Erst dann suchte sie sich einen Weg in seine Arme und er öffnete sie, als hätte er auf Lana gewartet. 

Sein Herzschlag war stetig und stark. 

Lana seufzte und schloss die Augen. 

END Lass uns drüber reden...


End file.
